Your Daughter Is My Imprint
by Eclipse Black
Summary: Set 3 years after Breaking Dawn. Edward find out that he has another daughter aside of Nessie. This is also where Edward has to deal with another werewolf imprinting on his child. better summary inside! rating for possible future chapters
1. Preface

**Your daughter is my imprint.**

_**A Seth imprinting story.....**_

**Summary:** Set 3 years after Breaking Dawn. 9 years before Edward had met Bella, he had a girlfriend that he'd accidentally gotten pregnant. The girl knowing she was going to die giving birth to Edward's off spring, went to her best friend, who was a vampire as well, Demetri. For years, Demetri kept his foster daughter safe and away from the Volturi. Now that Edward's daughter is 18, she's curious about who her father is. After being told about who her father really is, she leaves with Demetri to find the Cullen's. Only thing is, Demetri failed to mention that Edward had another child, and a new wife. But Edward's daughter's problems are just getting better and better. Edward doesn't except the girl as his child, Seth imprints, Demetri gets killed, and the girl gets kidnapped by the Volturi. Will Edward come to sense's and rescue his oldest daughter with his best friend, or will he allow the Volturi to make her a member of they're army to attack the Cullen's?

* * *

**Preface: Demetri's view**

Today was the day I was going to get to see my old friend Kally. Though she was my singer, I grew used to resisting the call of her blood. I missed her a lot. I was to pick her up in a matter of minutes and see her beautiful smile that she always smiled for me.

I looked around carefully to make sure Jane, Felix, or Alec followed. If they new I was picking up a mortal and taking her to my old home, they'd most likely report this to Aro, Caius, or even Marcus. Aro and Marcus didn't care, but Caius would have Kally killed on the spot. I couldn't sense anyone of the guard, or the coven, they were all still back at the castle, or roaming Volterra. And I was in Rome, at the airport surrounded by humans, but tempting and revolting. Soon Kally's plane landed and to my great great shock she was the first to come off, only in a wheel chair, and very very pregnant. My jaw dropped to the ground and I thought for an instant about killing the bastard that got my singer pregnant. She was mine, we even planned on getting married in a few years. After that I was going to change her, and I'd leave the Volturi to be with her.

"Demetri!" She called sweetly to me.

I looked at her carefully up and down with pain written all over my face. She saw it and frowned as well.

"Demetri, I can explain. This wasn't supposed to ever happen. I... I'm not supposed to be this way." She said putting a hand on her womb.

"Why didn't you just get rid of it?" I snarled.

"Because it's not her fault that her father was a vampire that could get me knocked up. I'm not going to get rid of her even though this will kill me." she snarled back looking dangerous.

I froze at an instant. This child was killing her?! The father is a vampire?! We can't reproduce! If we could I would have already implanted my own child into her and changed her as soon as she gave birth to our child!

"Who?" I asked softly.

"His name is Edward Cullen." She said glaring at the ground, "He doesn't know, and he will never know until my daughter is of 18 years."

"Why not tell him. He can take that thing off your hands." I growled pointing at her stomach.

"Because I don't know where he went. He left me the day after we and him had sex." she growled still not looking at me, "Demetri, I really am sorry. But my parents won't help me, his family doesn't know about me and him, and.. I had no where else to go to. No one else to turn to."

I sighed deeply and walked over behind her. I took a hold of the wheelchair and began taking her out of the airport.

"Do you know when you give birth?" I asked.

"About 2 weeks. Maybe less." she told me shrugging her shoulders.

I sighed realizing that I'd have to get everything ready so I could change her.

"Are we still going along with our plan?" I asked quietly.

"What plan?" She asked looking up to me.

I gave her a dull look then whispered in her ear, "The plan about us. You know, us getting married, and me leaving the Volturi, and changing you."

"If we can, yes. But I really don't think I'm going to live after giving birth to my baby." She whispered back looking really down.

"You will, I promise." I reassured her.

"And if I don't?" She countered, "What then? Who will take care of my daughter?"

She seemed to care more about this damn monster than my sanity! This thing in her was threatening to kill her dammit! I sighed deeply then told her something I didn't even realize I was brave enough to ever think of doing.

"I will take care of her. I'll be her father, and I'll keep her away from the Volturi." I said before I actually gave a chance to think this death sentence through.

"You serious?" She asked looking taken back, and down right shocked.

"Yes, Kally, I am." I growled as I helped her out of her wheel chair and began leading her to my black corvette.

"Demetri, if you would do that, that would make me so happy." She said hugging my side.

"Kally, what would you expect? Your my singer, I love you." I laughed picking her up once we were away from to many eyes, and I dashed quickly over to my car and helped her into the car.

I dashed away from her and into the driver's seat and we were soon heading to our large home that was out in the middle of no where. This was good considering the birth of this thing was going to be nasty and I was going to have to deal with a new born vampire. I couldn't have her killing anyone in a neighbor hood or else things our get out of hand, and Aro would send someone after us to kill her.

Well the weeks went by smoothly, Kally and I picked out names for the child. We came up with naming her Ceris, a mix between Cercie and Eris. Ceris Marie Lace, taking my last name since I was officially going to be her father whether Kally died or not. Thankfully I had gotten a medical degree before I joined the Volturi, so I knew how to deliver a baby, thankfully.

Today Kally and I were sitting in the backyard next to the water fountain that had black and white coy fish swimming around gracefully. Everything today was going great, that was until Kally screamed in pain and I heard a few of her bones crack.

I hissed at everything and quickly took her into the delivery room. Things were not looking to well for Kally, but she told me over and over, in screaming I might add, to get Ceris out of her. I obeyed and soon had the hybrid child sitting in a bed a few feet away. I immediately began bitting Kally, injecting my venom into her. But I was to late..

After hours worth of trying to bring Kally back to life, I went to the child who stared back at me with pure emerald eyes. Everything about Ceris reminded me of Kally. She had Kally's dark blond hair, her small dark pink lips, even her little nose was Kally's.

Ceris soon held her hands out to me and smiled a toothless smile with a small giggle. I smiled down at the little girl, feeling already very attacked to her and picked her up into my arms.

"Hello Ceris." I cooed to her.

'_Daddy.'_ I heard a soft voice go through my head. I stared a the child in amazement, her gift was telepathy.

_'What's wrong daddy? Did I do something wrong?'_ Ceris asked and I saw her face go to a sad look.

"No Ceris, you've done nothing wrong." I told her leading her away from her no dead mother.

_'Where's mama?'_ she asked the one question I hoped she never would ask.

"She's gone away." I told her, not fully lying.

_'You mean she's dead.'_ she corrected me, _'I understand a lot more than what one would think daddy.'_

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you at such a very young age." I sighed frowning at the door that held Kally's body.

_'I didn't mean to hurt her...'_ Ceris trailed off and began to cry softly.

"I know baby. How could such a sweet baby like you every hurt someone purposely." I told her hugging her to my chest.

_'I love you daddy.'_ Ceris sighed as she took a hand full of my shirt in her hands.

"I love you too Ceris. No matter what." I sighed meaning every word of it. This was my daughter, whether she was related to the Cullen's or not. She was mine, my little angel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Seth's View-**

Wow... I never thought there was anything so beautiful. I mean it was perfect.....

For my birthday mom had gotten me a new motorcycle. It was perfect. A classic Harley! It was black and had silver flames. Okay, so maybe not all the way a classic. The only thing that was really new on it was the motor, and the paint job. Other than that, it was the real bike its self.

"I think it's safe to say he likes it Sue." Edward laughed from behind me.

"Yeah mom! I love it! Thanks a bunch!" I yelled picking her up into a hug.

"I'm glad you love it, Seth." My mom sighed hugging me back.

After that Esme and Carlisle lead us inside they're home and me, the pack, mom, Billy, and Charlie all had some cake and ice cream while we watched a football game. The Dallas Cowboys were playing against the Seattle Sea Hawks since it was also Thanksgiving. Technically yesterday was my birthday, but we just celebrated it today instead.

"50 says the Cowboys win." I wagered against Embry and Jared.

"I'll take that bet pup. And is you loose you give both of us 50. no splitting the cash." Embry laughed.

"Deal." I said shaking both they're hands on it.

Around half time Jake came into the house holding Nessie in his arms like always but looked a little off about something.

"Guy's? Are we expecting Nahuel and his foster mom?" Jacob asked putting Nessie in Bella's arms.

"No, they're not supposed to come until next month." Alice pipped in.

"Well we have someone like Nessie coming, with a real vampire." Jacob said stripping his shirt.

That was sign for me, Leah, and the other's to follow. Edward asked Charlie and Esme to keep and eye on Nessie and Bella gave Nessie a quick kiss before taking off.

I removed my shirt easily, as well as my shorts and phased instantly.

_'Where did you get the scent?'_ I asked moving easily past Jacob.

_'Go towards the meadow. Edward's meadow.'_ my alpha answered.

I nodded my big head and began running faster towards the scent. Jacob was right, it did smell like Nessie, only slightly different. Then there was a familiar dangerous scent that I hadn't smelled since Nessie was born. I slowed my pace and was soon at the clearing where Jacob had smelled this vampire.

Within seconds Edward was by my side and snarled to the north.

_'What?'_ I asked.

"Demetri. From the Volturi." Edward snarled.

I looked in the direction Edward was glaring at and saw to figures appear from the forest.

_'Please, we mean no harm.' _a female's voice echoed through my head.

Edward stiffened at the sound, but relaxed a little.

"Why are you here Demetri?" Edward growled.

"He's here because I asked him to come with me. He is my foster father after all." The girl said walking towards us.

I didn't look at her, feeling that she was no harm to us, but kept my eyes on Demetri, who I knew for a fact was a danger.

"My name is Ceris Lace. I'm looking for a vampire named Edward Cullen. Are you him?" The girl asked stopping a good 20 feet away from us.

"Yes, I am. Why are you looking for me?" Edward asked in a calm tone.

"Would you happen to remember a woman named Kally Jenson. This was about 19 years ago." She said causing Edward to gasp in shock.

"You know her?" Edward asked in a hidden tone.

"She was my mother. She died giving birth to me, though daddy tried to save her. She left me this letter telling me something that made me come here." She said tossing Edward an old piece of paper.

Edward read it quickly then looked back up to Ceris.

"So you saying your supposed to me my child?" Edward asked.

"Edward, this is my mother's last word to me. Be careful about what you say next." She growled.

"Well, your not my child! She must have gotten me confused with someone else." Edward growled and began walking away.

"Exactly what are you saying about my mother, your ex girlfriend? That she was a lair? A whore who managed to find another vampire boyfriend that didn't kill her? Look at the facts Edward. You, aside from Demetri are the only vampires she ever dated." Ceris growled

"She's right Edward. I knew Kally very well. When she arrived in Rome pregnant with Ceris, she told me you were the father, that you left her the next day after you two had sex." Demetri said putting a hand on Ceris' shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Well I won't believe it. This hybrid is not my daughter. My daughter is safe at home with my foster mother and father-in-law." Edward growled.

"Edward, what's going on?"Bella asked arriving with Jacob, Jasper, Embry, and Carlisle.

"Nothing." Edward growled walking away.

"Liar." Ceris growled walking forward to Edward.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"His bastard." Ceris growled, "And he's not man enough to believe the truth."

"Your his child?" Carlisle asked.

"You must be Carlisle. You remember a woman Edward dated 19 years ago? A woman by the name of Kally Jenson?" Ceris asked.

"Yes, she was a sweet young woman. But we made sure she didn't get involved with us." Carlisle stated.

"Apparently not. Kally got pregnant by Edward the day before you left where ever it was mom had met all of you. I'm his child whether he likes it or not. And frankly, I could care less. My father is Demetri Lace." Ceris replied bluntly, "But I will not have anyone of you call my mother a whore or a liar."

Wow, she really did seem pissed. I looked at Edward, yes, he was beyond shocked and mad at the moment. Bella looked really confused as she stared at her husband.

"Edward, give her a chance. She came just trying to meet..." Jasper started.

"She is not my child!" Edward yelled and took off.

"You were right daddy. He's just a selfish coward." Ceris mumbled.

"He's just shocked. He really cared about Kally, and hoped that by leaving he wouldn't hurt her anymore. She knew our secret, and like Bella didn't care. And then you show up saying your they're child. He feels so ashamed, and feels he let Kally down by not protecting her." Jasper spoke up.

"And I'm sorry for that, but he needs to face the facts that I'm his child. If he doesn't then all it's going to cause is trouble for him." She said looking upset.

After a few minutes I looked to Jacob who had his jaw hanging open looking some what shocked. Even Embry in his wolf form had the same expression.

"So I still see you hanging with the dogs Carlisle." Demetri mumbled walking forward.

"We're werewolves! Not Dogs!" Jacob yelled.

I heard Ceris giggle and I decided to look at her. She was wearing a black corset that had dark blue lace. The shirt under it was white linen. Her pants were black as well, and hugged her legs very nicely. The wind was blowing and her dark blond, light brown?, was saying in the wind. But her eyes were what caught my attention dead on. They were like the forest, emeralds, and so peaceful. She was so beautiful, so perfect, she was.....

_'Holy shit man! You imprinted!' _Embry thought sounding happy.

Is that was this was? Me imprinting? On Ceris, Edward's oldest daughter, and Demetri's ward. Shit, this was not going to be good, but I loved it all.

I felt a hand land on my front leg and saw Bella smiling at me.

"Go phase." She whispered.

I nodded my big head and jumped past Ceris to go for my cloths. I noticed Ceris giggle when I passed her. I liked the fact that she giggled, it sounded so cute.

**Ceris' View-**

Dad went to talk to Carlisle, my grandfather I guess, and I staid behind in the same place looking over the few people who kept staring at me. There were two very large wolves, one a dark brown, the other a sandy brown. I knew what they were considering dad had told me about the war that he had to deal with. They called themselves werewolves when they were merely shape shifters. But I did not question they're position, I knew they could hurt me and daddy.

The woman that Edward seemed really close to smiled at me and I, being polite, smiled back with a bow of my head. Then there was Jasper Hale. Daddy had told me to be careful around him because he was still trying to get used to the no killing humans blood life style. But he seemed to be in full control of his actions.

Carlisle was talking to dad, going over about mother. He was just like I was told, a man that was very kind and would welcome anyone if they wished to be like his family.

Then there was a man who looked at me in shock. He was a local, that much I could tell. His skin was a russet color and his hair, which was like daddy's, a dark raven, was kinda long.

I looked at everyone a few times, getting they're faces in my head to where I wouldn't have trouble remembering faces. While doing so, Bella walked over to the large sandy wolf and told him to 'go phase'? What was phasing?

The wolf obeyed and jumped right past me, sending my hair flying everywhere. I giggled at the wolf, earning a glare from my dad. I stopped my giggling and saw Bella walk over to me with the Native American guy.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She said smiling at me.

"Hi Bella." I said smiling back at her.

"This is Jacob Black. He's the Alpha of the werewolves here." she told me.

"Cool. Having fun being the leader?" I asked giggling a little.

"Are you kidding me? The jobs a pain in my ass." Jacob laughed, "So.. your part human and vampire?"

"Yeah. Where's the child that daddy's told me about. I'd love to meet this Nessie." I said looking around with a frown on my face.

"My daughter is at home." Bella laughed.

"Your her mother?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah, I gave birth to her and Edward turned me as soon as Renesmee was born." Bella said softly.

"Oh. Your daughter is very lucky to have you." I mumbled feeling like I was about to cry.

"What did you do?" Demetri growled as he hugged me from behind.

"Daddy, they didn't do anything." I said looking up at him.

He looked me over carefully then nodded. He planted a kiss on my forehead and told me that him and Carlisle needed to a lot of talking. I nodded to him, then Bella and Jacob led me over to a small river to chat.

"So how old are you?" Jacob asked.

"18." I told them, "What about you two?"

"I'm 23, and Jacob is actually 22." Bella told me as she sat down next to me on the grass.

Jacob sat next to Bella, and I noticed he kept looked towards a white house.

"Missing something?" I asked Jacob.

"Huh? Oh, I just want Nessie." He told me rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you go get her. I'm sure Nessie would love to meet Ceris." Bella said giving permission to allow me to meet her child.

It seemed Jacob didn't need to be told twice. He got up quickly and began running as fast as he could towards the white house where the Cullen's lived.

"I'm sorry about my husband, Ceris." Bella told me, "He's never like this."

"There's no need to be sorry. I kinda expected him to react like this. Particularly since I was raised by a member of the Volturi. And a dangerous member. I can understand why he thinks I'm a threat as well. I'm new to him, he thinks of me as a monster that kill a woman he once cared deeply about, and that I'm here to cause you and your family nothing but trouble." I told her laying down on the grass looking up to the cloudy sky.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that." Bella tried lying.

I looked at her with a look that said yeah right. She sighed, "I'm still a terrible liar."

"Don't worry, so am I." I laughed.

"So on a lighter subject. Do you have any talents?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I have a gift with Telepathy, and I can shape shift." I told her sitting up and looking at her.

"Wow. That's cool. My gift is what some call a shield." She told me.

"Oh, I've heard of that type pf talent. It's supposed to be very rare, and powerful if one can master it."I said getting into my smart person mode.

"But telepathy? You could say my daughter has a form of it. See if she touches you, she can show you images that she's seen. And Shape shifting? I've never met a vampire with that talent." she mused.

"Yes, well you and your family have talents I've never seen. Actually, you are the first group of vampires I've ever met. My dad, Demetri had to keep me hidden for years. Ever since that stupid war the Volturi had with you and your family, I've been able to get out a little more. But not by much." I told her.

"So how did Demetri become your father?" Bella asked.

"Um.. my mother was his singer. They planed to get married one day, then mom showed up with me. Dad said he'd take care of me, so he's been the only family I've ever had and known." I told her as I saw Jacob walk toward us with a little girl in his arms.

Nessie pressed her hand to Jacob's cheek and Jacob stopped for a few seconds. Jacob then looked to Nessie smiling. In which the little girl giggled and fought to get out of Jacobs arms. When he was a few feet away from us, he put the girl down and she jumped into my arms.

As I held her and looked down at my half sister. She looked more like father than I did. Nessie pressed her small hands to my face and put her head against my forehead.

I saw a picture of me and father.

_'You look like my father.'_ she thought through our touch.

_'That's because he's also my-_

"Don't Ceris!" Edward yelled storming out looking livid.

_'She deserves to know father!'_ I thought knowing he was a mind reader.

"She will not know! Because what you say is not true!" Edward continued to yell.

Nessie hugged me tightly, as she looked between me and father.

"Daddy, why does she look like you?" Nessie asked Edward.

Edward froze as he thought very carefully about what to tell her.

"Don't lie to her." I hissed to him.

Nessie looked back to me and tilted her head to the side. I knew Edward wasn't going to tell her so I began.

"The reason I look like your father is because he's my father as well." I told her.

Edward growled lowly at me then looked very carefully at my baby sister.

Nessie squealed and hugged me very tightly.

"I have a big sissy!" She chimed hugging me tighter.

I smiled down at Nessie and hugged her back as well. I glanced at Bella and she looked like she was about to cry. If she could, I'm pretty sure she would. I felt glad that I had a little sister, and that she accepted me for who I was even though we had met merely seconds ago.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's View-**

Running to my meadow seemed like a daily thing for me now. One I went there for some peace and quiet with Bella or Nessie. Two it was a very beautiful place to be. And now number 3 is because 2 new comers are there. I could hear 2 minds, but both were kinda fuzzy. One of them must be some type of mind reader or somewhere along those lines.

Seth quickly cam into view and he was actually slowing down. When I caught up to him I smelled a vampire I never wanted to smell again. Demetri. Why was he here and with a person like my daughter. Stopped next to Seth, I growled towards the new comers as a warning.

_'What?_' Seth thought glancing at me.

"Demetri. From the Volturi." I snarled still glaring at these to people. Seth looked in the direction and we both saw that they we walking towards us.

_'Please, we mean no harm.'_ a females voice echoed through mine and Seth's heads. I stiffened at the sound going through my head, as well as Seth's. She must be a telopath. After a few seconds I calmed down a little bit and straightened up.

But I was not going to be nice towards them, "Why are you hear Demetri?" I growled.

"He's here because I asked him to come with me. He is my foster father after all." The girl spoke up walked closer to us.

Demetri adopted this girl?the youngest she had to have been was maybe 8 since that was the age that they stopped aging at. As the girl got closer she reminded me of a woman I once cared very much for. A woman like Bella. Kally's name rang through my head a thousand time until she got closer. The only thing that gave it off that she wasn't Kally was her eyes. They were pure emeralds. My... my eye color before I was changed...

"My name is Ceris Lace. I'm looking for a vampire named Edward Culled. Are you him?" She asked me as she stopped exactly 20 feet away from us.

Hiding my shock I answered as calmly as I could, "Yes, I am. Why are you looking for me?"

"Would you happen to remember a woman named Kally Jenson. This was about 19 years ago." She told me, which actually caused me to gasp.

"You know her?" I asked in a tone that I hoped would hide my true emotions.

"She was my mother. She died giving birth to me," Kally died even though I left? How can this be?, "Though daddy tried to save her. She left me this letter telling me something that made me come here."

Ceris tossed me a piece of paper that looked like it had been folded, opened, and refolded many times.

_**Ceris,**_

_**My baby girl. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there to tell you this but you need to know that Demetri is not your real father. A few months before I died giving birth to you, I became pregnant with you. Your real father is actually a man named Edward Cullen. He's a vampire like Demetri, except Edward and his family hunt animals instead of humans. I do hope you follow that life style and not kill a human one day. If you ever need help finding your father, talk to Demetri. He knows the leader of Edward's large family. His name is Carlisle Cullen, your grandfather. **_

_**I really am sorry I was not ale to see my beautiful baby grown up, and I hope that you are doing very well with your life. I also hope this doesn't change your out look on Demetri, he loves you like you were his own.**_

_**Also, be aware that Edward does not you even exist. So he may act hostile towards you at first, but in time he will come around. That's how he acted towards me when me and him first met.**_

_**Don't let this news change anything about you. You are perfect the exact way you are my rare baby. I love you with all my heart.**_

_**Grow and live free,**_

_**Kally Jenson Lace**_

I reread the letter a few times going over everything. This was not possible. Wait yes it was, but.... Why didn't she tell me?!

Wait I know the reason, I left her.... But this wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to live, get married, have so many children.

I looked back up to the only daughter of Kally, and saw yet again about how much she looked like her mother, then there were the features of me she had. My eyes, her attitude, even the air about her.

"So your saying your supposed to be my child?" I asked knowing the answer though I didn't want to believe any of it.

"Edward, This is my mother's last words to me. Be careful about what you say next." She growled. Damn, she really did sound like Kally.

But that doesn't mean she's mine! "Well, your not my child! She must have gotten me confused with someone else." I growled and began walking away.

"Exactly what are you saying about my mother, your ex girlfriend?" She asked bringing me to a stop, "That she was a liar, A whore who managed to find another vampire boyfriend that didn't kill her? Look at the facts Edward. You, aside from Demetri, are the only vampires she dated."

I continued to face away from her as I glared at the ground.

"She's right Edward. I know Kally very well. When she arrive in Rome, pregnant with Ceris, she told me you were the father. That you left her the next day after you two had sex." Demetri spoke up placing a hand on Ceris' shoulder trying to calm her down.

I turned around glaring at both of them. "Well I won't believe it. This hybrid is not my daughter. My daughter is safe at home with my foster father and father-in-law." I growled to them.

Quickly Bella appeared at my side and she looked at me carefully.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asked as everyone else came. Jacob, Jasper, Embry, and Carlisle.

"Nothing." I growled and began walking away again.

"Liar." I heard Ceris growl.

Bella looked over to Ceris and Demetri, "Who are you?" she asked.

"His Bastard," The girl growled, "And he's not man enough to believe the truth."

I began growling again and staid in place glaring at anything I could. Damn that child!

"Your his child?" Carlisle asked looking at Ceris.

Ceris lightened up a little then said, "You must be Carlisle. You remember a woman Edward dated 19 years ago? A woman by the name of Kally Jenson?"

"Yes, she was a sweet young woman. But we made sure she didn't get to involved with us." Carlisle stated.

"Apparently not. Kally got pregnant by Edward the day before you left where ever it was mom had met all of you. I'm his child whether he likes it or not. And frankly, I could careless. My father is Demetri Lace." Ceris replied bluntly like she could care less about me. If that was the reason then why the hell was she here?! "But I will not have anyone of you call my mother a whore or a liar."

Okay, now I know I made her pissed. But what I felt was shock and I was also pissed as hell by her knife like words. Bella the whole time was looking at me like she was really confused.

"Edward," Jasper began, "Give her a chance. She came just trying to meet..."

"She is not my child!" I yelled and took off like a bat out of hell before I could hear any more of what that monster had to say.

I stormed into the house and passed my daughter.

She looked rather worried but I ignored everyone and everything.

"What's biting your ass?" Emmett asked.

"That damn new comer." I growled pacing around.

"Who are they?" Esme asked.

I looked to Renesmee then back to mom. I pulled her over to me and whispered to her even to a point to where Nessie could not hear a sound.

"The new comer is the daughter of Kally Jenson. She claims I'm her father. She brought Demetri with her as well." I told Esme.

Esme looked really shocked then turned her attention to outside where we could easily see Bella and Jacob talking with Ceris, and Demetri chatting with Carlisle. Bella seemed to enjoy Ceris' company, they were smiling, at each other and never once did I hear a bad though about my wife.

I looked around outside and saw Seth walking back slowly keeping his eyes locked on Ceris. Why-

Oh damn! I groaned in pain as I saw the thoughts of Ceris in his arms. Nothing sexual, but her simply being there smiling. I saw how he thought Ceris looked so perfect sitting by the stream.

"Dammit Seth!" I hissed.

"What?" Sue asked walking over to me.

"He imprinted on Ceris." I groaned hitting my head on the wall, "And what type of name is Ceris?!"

"Don't make fun of her name!" Esme chided me.

"Yes mom." I sighed.

Just then Jacob came in quickly and picked Renesmee up in his arms.

"Where are you going with my daughter?" I asked darkly.

"Taking her over to meet Ceris." Jacob answered calmly.

"Says who?" I asked again growling a little bit as well.

"Bella." He replied rolling his eyes then went out the door.

I looked over to my wife ans supposed child seeing them getting along rather well. Bella was talking with a smile on her face then it became a frown.

_'Nessie's lucky to have her._' Ceris thought looking to the ground. Bella tried to comfort Ceris and it seemed to work a little.

When Jacob was about 10 feet away from Bella and Ceris Nessie put her hand to Jacob's face and asked if Ceris was like her. Jacob nodded to her in reply and she went nuts trying to get to Ceris. But unfortunately Nessie noticed the uncanny likeness between Ceris and I. As soon as Nessie jumped into the arms of Ceris she put both hands on her face and they're foreheads were touching. Nessie showed Ceris an image of Ceris herself then an image of me. Both of those images looked alike. Dear god, this was my child! But.... No!

Ceris was about to tell Renesmee why we looked alike and I found myself a few yards away from then yelling to Ceris not to tell Nessie.

_'She deserves to know father!'_ Ceris thought looking upset with me.

"She will not know! Because what you say is not true!" I continued to lie to myself.

Nessie wasn't used to seeing me like this and hugged Ceris tightly looked between both of us very carefully. The next move Renesmee played I didn't ever see coming.

"Daddy, why does she look like you?" She asked me

I froze instantly as I looked at her in shock. What was I supposed to tell her?! That she apparently have a half sister? That they don't share the same mommy?! I couldn't tell her. No I wouldn't!

"Don't lie to her." Ceris hissed to me as she held onto Renesmee protectively.

Nessie looked up to her sister and tilted her head to the side like a puppy would when confused.

Ceris breathe in deeply then said what I wouldn't, couldn't.

"The reason I look like your father is because he's my father as well." She said slowly.

I growled lowly at Ceris for this and carefully watched Renesmee to see how she would react to this. But she surprised me. She squealed and engulfed Ceris into a very big hug.

"I have a big sissy!" she chimed as she hugged Ceris even tighter.

Ceris smiled down to Nessie and hugged my daughter back. I noticed she looked at Bella and, then I did as well. Bella looked like she was about to cry, or that is she would if she could. In the back of my mind I heard a faint whisper come from Ceris.

_I felt glad that I had a little sister, and that she accepted me for who I was even though we had met merely seconds ago._

Okay, now I felt shitty. Wait....

"Jasper! Cut that out!" I yelled to my brother that was 4 yard away from me smiling innocently.

"I didn't do a thing." Jasper laughed walking towards my daughters, "It's an honor to meet you, Ceris. I'm J-"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale. You can manipulate emotions." Ceris giggled at a dumb struck brother of mine, "Daddy has told me all about your family. It's an honor as well to meet you."

I glared at Demetri who was just smiling at my daughter.

"Well, I hope you know that I'm also your uncle." Jasper chuckled patting Ceris' head.

Ceris giggled in delight and stud up, still holding onto Renesmee. My youngest smiled in delight, while Jacob on the other hand I thought would be frowning, was actually smiling. Jacob walked over to Ceris and put an arm around her shoulder, "Welcome to the family."

"Who are you to say she can stay with us?" I growled.

Ceris rolled her eyes at me then smiled at Jacob, "Actually I only came here to visit. Apparently I'm not welcome so...."

"No! Daddy she has to stay!" Nessie cried clinging onto Ceris for dear life.

"Nessie, if father says no, then I have to leave." Ceris whispered, "But that doesn't mean I won't come and visit as often as possible."

"But- Daddy, please let sissy stay.." My youngest sobbed.

I gaped at both of my daughters, Ceris was frowning at me, and Renesmee was crying. My head fell back in defeat.

"Y-you can freaking stay...." I ground out.

"Yes!" I heard Seth yell. Everyone turned to him with a curious look, and Demetri simple hissed at Seth.

"Daddy, cut it out." Ceris hissed back then walked over to Seth. Jacob followed because Nessie was still in her arms.

"Sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ceris Lace." She said softly blushing slightly.

"I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm a really close friend of Edward's. It's really nice to meet you." Seth said holding his hand out to my oldest child.

Ceris took it smiling then she gasped when they're hands touched.

'_Wow... she's so beautiful and nice and warm and.... perfect...' _Seth's mind trailed off into thoughts of holding Ceris, kissing Ceris, and going on a date with Ceris?

I groaned and walked over to them.

"Seth, please. It's bad enough I have to hear those thoughts with Jacob. I don't need your thoughts as well." I mumbled putting a hand on the back of Ceris' back.

Ceris stiffened at my touch but relaxed after a few seconds. Demetri walked over to us and looked over Seth.

"Let me guess... You imprinted on my daughter?" he asked looking bored.

Seth's eyes widened quickly and faintly you could see a blush rising on his russet skin. Seth then nodded to Demetri.

Demetri sighed deeply and looked at Ceris who seemed confused.

"What is imprinting?" She asked her foster father.

"It's a sense these dogs have. I don't know the full thing about it, but it does mean he's in love with you." Demetri grumbled.

Ceris turned her attention quickly to Seth and looked at him very carefully.

'_Why? He does seem nice, he's calm, really cute, but...' _she trailed off.

"Jacob imprinted on me!" Nessie pipped up.

Ceris whipped her head around to Jacob with a look that showed she was about to be sick.

"It's not like that!" Jacob groaned, "For now, I'm just the closest thing she has to a brother, or I'm her best friend. Later in life, I could be her boyfriend, or even still be her friend. The thing about imprinting is that we have one goal then. Actually make that 2."

Ceris seemed to lighten up after hearing that.

'That's still kinda sick though.' she thought looking down at her little sister, 'I'll just have to keep an eye on them from now on.'

I smiled at that. Good, her sister would be watched like a hawk when you add her father, mother, older sister, aunts, uncles, then grandparents. Heh. This is going to be fun.

"And that is to protect our mate, and make sure that mate is happy." Seth mumbled looking at Ceris with very loving eyes. I'll never understand these creatures!


End file.
